


When A Demon Falls

by BatmanLove394



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Post-Weirdmageddon, Powerless Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, basically a redemption arc thats gonna take a long time, bill wearing sweaters that make his eye water, cause bill isnt a nice guy, hero is stuck with villain, mabel is gonna be the first to warm up to bill, some hints at backstory, stan does not like this one bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: It's the end of the world. In this timeline, Stan and Ford don't think up the twin trick and Ford is about to make a deal with Bill to give him the equation. Axolotl intervenes and Bill is left powerless. Will the deal be broken? Will Bill find a way back into power? Or will he learn that some things are better left in the past?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	When A Demon Falls

Blue fire lit up around Bill Cipher's hand, and Ford stared down the extended palm with a sinking feeling in his gut. This was the only way to ensure his family's safety. It might be the end of the world, but at least this isosceles nightmare might just spare the kids... With a shaky hand, he began to extend those six fingers towards the four before him. This was it. This was the end. Bill had won, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Seconds away from taking the hand. It was like his last seconds of life were playing out in slow motion. Wait... it, it was slow motion. Ford gasped and pulled his hand away, looking around as the world came to a complete halt. The blue flames around Bill's hand weren't crackling and rising like before, but were now oddly still. "Wh--what's going on here...?" The old man asked aloud as he cocked his head in each direction. The sight of Stan, tied up and in the middle of a swear as he tried to struggle out of his bonds. The kids, reaching out to him and pleading not to take the deal, and Bill, hand outstretched. Waiting. Relishing in his victory before it even happened.

Then, his eyes fell on it. A creature that was making itself known by parting fluffy clouds and swimming through the sky towards Ford. This couldn't be... was that really...?

"Stanford Fillbrick Pines, you cannot make this deal." The Axolotl spoke, or rather thought. Though it had lips, they didn't appear to be moving. And just like Bill, the voice echoed in his mind rather than sounded as if it were coming from any concrete host.

Sighing, Ford had to look away in shame. This must be the creature that assisted him into dimension 52 when he needed help. The one that told the Oracle his war with Bill Cipher, and the one who the rogues of the multiverse praised when something happened in their favor. It was probably due to this being that he hadn't died when he was in the portal. Had it come to him now to tell him to have hope? How could he, when his family would suffer for it? He just couldn't keep up the weight of the world on his shoulders, not when the weight of his own world was also there. Those kids, Stanley, they meant more to him than the universe.

"I have to." Is all he could manage to say.

The Axolotl shook it's head. "No. Bill Cipher is not the only one who can make deals. I have looked into the future, and this timeline is one that had a possibility of happening, but I could not intervene until there was concrete proof it would. Now, I can present you with my own deal. Listen to me, Stanford Pines, I can take away his powers on one condition."

Ford couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone could actually stop Bill? Could this creature really do such a thing as taking away his power? "Go on." The man urges, waiting for Axolotl to finish. "Any condition. I'll do it."

"Do not jump to conclusions. You haven't heard what it is yet." Axolotl scolded, then stated the conditions of the deal. "I will take his power, but Bill Cipher has always had an option to have a new beginning in the form of another life, offered by me. That could only happen upon his death. Since he has no one to kill him, you must do the next step. Offer him a new beginning. I will permanently bind him to you and your family, and he will not be able to harm another soul again. But if he is purposefully maimed, or you abandon him, his powers will return."

Ford listened with his mouth open in shock. Why couldn't this creature just kill Bill by themselves and that be the end of it?? Why did there have to be a deal made? Bill was pure evil, he deserved to be taken down, not given another chance! Besides, he didn't trust the demon as far as he could throw him. Even powerless, he was sure that this trickster would pull something.

Axolotl seemed to know what Ford was speaking, and added another remark. "You don't have much time. The fate of the world is on your shoulders. You have gambled your life and humanity's, you must pay the price for it."

With a shudder, Ford realized that Axolotl was right. This was all his fault, and he had to make it right. If being permanently attached to his mistake was the consequence, then so be it. "...Alright. It's a deal."

Time sped up again, and Bill seemed to be irritated that this man was taking so long to complete their deal. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Ford's hand with a laugh.

"No!" Dipper and Mabel screamed, and Stan swore something that Ford couldn't hear past the ringing in his ears.

Bill jumped up, ready to exit his physical form and enter Ford's mind, but he couldn't access the mindscape. What? The triangle blinked, and tried again. Then again. Again, again, again. He didn't even notice that behind him, the Weirdmageddon was reversing and they were all being lowered down into the woods. "HEY, WHAT GIVES?!" Bill shouted, and finally stopped trying to enter the man's mind. Then, he saw what happened and his eye widened. "NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" The demon shrieked, his entire world pulled back into the rift in the sky. Everything and everyone except him.

His glow left him the moment the rift closed, and Bill dropped to the ground out of the air. Stanley was untied, the kids were beginning to stand up with confused faces, and Ford was left staring at his hands. The deal had worked... it had actually worked.

For a moment, everyone just stayed where they were. No one moved, no one said a word. Until, slowly, the attention was turned to Bill. Four pairs of eyes were now on him, and the triangle looked afraid. There was genuine fear in that eye, and Ford couldn't help but feel a rush of power. Good. He should be afraid. He should be very afraid.


End file.
